


Night Shift

by starlightvelaris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Amy (kind of), Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Lance doesn't know when to shut up, Lance is Peralta, M/M, Part of a long fic I'm writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightvelaris/pseuds/starlightvelaris
Summary: Night shift is keeping Keith and Shiro apart.Lance just has to say something.





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big Brooklyn Nine-Nine fan and an even bigger Sheith shipper, so I'm writing a Sheith/Allurance B99 AU. Any mistakes are mine, this fic is unbeta-ed, and English is not my first language. I would greatly appreciate comments/kudos :D

“Come on, sir, the dog thing isn’t the problem. Night shift’s keeping you and Shiro apart. You two just need to bone.” said Lance, oblivious to the undercurrents of the captain’s mood.

Allura chuckled nervously.

“What did you say?” asked Captain Kogane. Pidge and Hunk just slowly backed away from Lance’s desk, knowing that a nuclear bomb was about to go off.

Allura, knowing that Lance would definitely repeat what he just said, whispered nervously “Don’t say it again.” Lance, the stubborn asshole that never listened to her, just repeated to Captain Kogane the fateful words “I said you two need to bone.”

Allura whimpered, scared both for the Captain’s health, as he was turning an unpleasant shade of puce, and for her boyfriend’s existence. She had no clue what the Captain would do, but she knew that Lance would regret ever saying anything.

“HOW DARE YOU, DETECTIVE MCCLAIN. I AM YOUR SUPERIOR OFFICER!.” started the captain. Five minutes later he was shouting “Bone!” at the entire precinct, not caring that he was making a scene. Ten minutes later, he was sternly saying “What happens in my bedroom, Detective, is none of your business.” to Lance. Twenty minutes after Lance had dared to open that big mouth of his and just spew shit out the Captain was again shouting “Bone?” to the entire precinct. And then, finally, after forty minutes, he calmed down enough to be almost his normal self. His last words at Lance were “Don’t ever speak to me like that again.” and Allura decided that if Lance would ever say something like that to the Captain again, she would use the corpse-dropping place she knew since she was a beat cop. (And could anyone blame her for having a corpse-dropping place with Lance McClain as her partner? She liked to be prepared, and if she would become a murderer, she could at least do it _well_ and not get caught.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [tumblr](starlightvelaris.tumblr.com) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/starlightvelaris)!


End file.
